La sombra de un enemigo
by midnight002
Summary: Tres meces despues del incidente con Epsilon, la familia Sabado vive tranquila. Pero Doyle sabe de alguien que puede acabar con esa tranquilidad. Se atrevera a decir la verdad? Secuela de Un Nuevo Problema! Yipi!


¡Secuela! ¡Sí! Ok yo actualizo pero que hay de ustedes, Yedixx y B.A. ¡Actualicen ya! Y no esperen que se los ruegue porque soy muy orgullosa (se lanza al piso de rodillas) ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!. TSS son propiedad de sus legítimos dueños y no míos 7-7. ¡Ahora la secuela esperada!

* * *

><p>Pasaron tres meces, que para un miembro de la familia fueron eternos y ese era Doyle. Se rehusó a abandonar la casa de los Sábados, él sabía que Argost estaba vivo y no quería darle la oportunidad de dañar a su familia. No se despegaba de Zak en lo absoluto, pues sabía que era el blanco principal de Argost<p>

Ya había amanecido y la mayoría se encontraba en la cocina para desayunar. La puerta de la cocina se abrió y Doyle entro estirando los brazos pero rápidamente noto la ausencia de Zak

Doyle: Y el mini-hombre?

Drew: Buenos días es lo que la mayoría acostumbra en estos casos

Doyle: Si, si. Donde esta?

Doc: Afuera, jugando con Fiskerton

Doyle: Tan temprano?

Drew: Doyle, son las 10 de la mañana. No me sorprende que despiertes tan tarde, te la pasas recorriendo la casa de arriba abajo todas las noches ¿Cuál es el problema?

Doyle: ¿Problema? ¿Qué problema?

Drew y Doc intercambiaron miradas, Drew se puso de pie acercándose a Doyle y haciendo que se sentara en una de las sillas

Drew: Eso es lo que quisiéramos saber, no has sido tú mismo desde, bueno, tu sabes

Doyle: Es solo que creo que tal vez la casa no sea tan segura para el mini-hombre

Doc: Que? Contamos con la más alta tecnología en protección!

Doyle: Y aun así pudieron robarse al mini-hombre y convertirlo en una criatura peluda sedienta de sangre

Drew: Doyle!

Doyle pudo ver la expresión molesta en el rostro de Drew, solo lanzo un suspiro y se dispuso a marcharse de la cocina

Doyle: Iré a buscar al mini-hombre

Doc quiso responder pero Drew lo detiene negando con la cabeza. Afuera del complejo Zak, Fiskerton y Komodo se encontraban jugando el mismo juego de bandas (recuerdan el juego del episodio "adivina quién va a ser la cena" ese solo que no sé cómo se llama). Zak caminaba cuidadosamente entre los árboles, miro disimuladamente hacia otra dirección con una sonrisa. Se oculto detrás de unos árboles y lanzo la garra hacia unos arbustos, al retractarse traía consigo una banda de color verde. Komodo apareció de entre los arbustos gruñendo malhumorado

Zak: Lo siento Komodo. Ahora voy por ti Fisk

Zak permaneció quieto por unos momentos, después uso la garra para lanzarse hacia un árbol y atrapar a Fisk descuidado quitándole la banda con la mano

Zak: Perdiste

Fisk: /_no es justo/_

Fisk y Zak bajaron de los arboles, Zak sonrió mirando a sus dos hermanos cryptids

Zak: Bien, vamos 6-0 quieren otra revancha

Fisk se cruzo de brazos y Komodo solo gruño

Zak: Vamos chicos

En ese momento Doyle apareció del cielo en su jetpack para sorprender a Zak pero él da un salto esquivándolo y Doyle termina dando contra un árbol

Doyle: Bien jugado, mini-hombre

Zak: Gracias, Doyle. Estas bien?

Doyle: Seguro, que hacen?

Zak: Buscando algo que hacer. Fisk y Komodo se cansaron de perder

Fisk y Komodo solo lanzan gruñidos ofendidos. Doyle los observa por unos momentos y una sonrisa aparece en su rostro

Doyle: Tengo una idea

Minutos después todos estaban en una línea de partida, a lo lejos en la cima de un árbol era apenas visible una bandera de color royo

Doyle: La meta es simple, el que consiga la bandera gana. En sus marcas, listos…, a volar!

Doyle encendió su jetpack y se lanzo en el cielo dejando a Fisk y Zak sorprendidos, Komodo se había cansado y decidió no jugar

Doyle: Alcáncenme si pueden!

Zak: Que?

Zak miro de un lado a otro con rapidez, se acerco a un árbol y enredo la garra en la copa, empezando a jalar de ella. Fisk vio esto y empezó a ayudarlo

Fisk: /_que planeas/_

Zak: Ya veras

Estiraron de la copa del árbol hasta donde pudieron

Zak: Listo, suéltalo Fisk

Fisk: /_que/_

Zak aparto a Fisk y el árbol se enderezo lanzando a Zak en el aire, Doyle solo pudo sentir a algo aferrarse en su espalda

Doyle: Que?

Zak: Hola, Doyle

Zak se lanzo al vacio y uso la garra parra aferrarse al árbol y así obtener la bandera

Zak: Como te quedo el ojo!

Zak bajo del árbol, Fisk llego con ello a toda prisa y Doyle bajo del cielo

Doyle: En que estabas pensando?

Zak: Dijiste que todo por ganar

Doyle estaba por reprender a Zak pero logra ver una sombra a lo lejos, frunció el ceño. Zak volteo pero no vio a nadie

Zak: Que pasa?

Doyle: Nada, volvamos adentro. Ya es hora de almorzar

Zak y Fisk intercambian miradas extrañados por el comportamiento de Doyle pero lo siguen hacia la casa. Zak entro a la cocina y se dirigió hacia una parte oculta de una alacena sacando unos chocolates

Drew vio eso y se lo arrebato de las manos con el ceño fruncido

Drew: Zak! Que te he dicho de esconder dulces en la casa?

Zak: No son míos

Drew: No? Entonces de quien?

Zak cambio su mirada en Doc. Drew y Doyle posaron sus miradas en Doc y el quedo sorprendido

Doc: No creí que alguien pudiera encontrarlos

Drew: Doc!

Doc: Como supiste que los escondí ahí?

Zak solo se encogió de hombros como diciendo "solo lo sabía". Pasaron las horas, Doyle y Zak se encontraban jugando videojuegos pero el televisor se apago de pronto

Doyle: Que?

Zak: Que?

Drew: Bien jovencito, es hora de dormir

Zak: Pero mamá…,

Drew: A dormir y es mi última palabra

Zak fue a la cama ya que no tenía otra salida. Se cepilló los dientes y se puso el pijama. Drew y Doc le dieron las buenas noches como de costumbre y no tardo en quedarse dormido

_Épsilon se puso de pie, llego al laboratorio en donde tenían a Zak, y su apariencia había cambiado enormemente. Ahora parecía más bien un cachorro mitad humano, de pelaje color negro que lo cubría completamente con la siempre notable estrella blanca en su frente, la ropa rasgada en gran parte debido a su tamaño, de hocico alargado, a un lado de la bió-cama se encontraban sus zapatos rotos puesto que sus pies parecían a las de un animal de gran tamaño, en pocas palabras era como estar viendo a un cachorro de hombre lobo en formación pero muy diferente puesto que parecía tener garras retractiles, Zak abrió los ojos y estos parecían mas bien felinos de color amarillo verdoso con un iris negro, sus caninos eran sumamente largos que sobresalían 10 centímetros hacia abajo y el resto de sus dientes parecían dagas. Tenia una mascara de oxigeno que liberaba oxigeno puro cada dos minutos, varios electrodos conectados en todo su cuerpo y la toxina que ahora era inyectada directamente a su torrente sanguíneo puesto que ya no tenían el mismo efecto que antes. Él no podía entender que le estaba pasando, solo sabia que sentía mucho dolor por ello_

_Épsilon: ¿Qué dicen las lecturas?_

"_Los análisis revelan que posee una masa estable"_

"_Todo indica que sobrevivirá"_

Zak despertó de su pesadilla respirando agitadamente, sintió el sudor mojar su frente. La pesadilla parecía tan real. Fisk despertó viendo a su hermano

Fisk: /pasa algo?/

Zak: No Fisk, solo fue una pesadilla. Extraña pero solo una pesadilla

Zak volvió a intentar dormir mientras Doyle seguía haciendo sus recorridos nocturnos pero es sorprendido por Drew

Drew: Sigues despierto tan tarde

Doyle: Drew! Me asustaste

Drew: Dilo ya, por qué haces esto

Doyle: Es…,

Doyle estaba a punto de decirlo pero rápidamente cambio de opinión

Doyle: Estoy preocupado de que Épsilon vuelva a intentar algo contra el mini-hombre. Es todo

Drew: Debes dormir, Doyle. Esto no te hará bien

Drew vio que Doyle seguía en la misma posición así que solo lanzo un suspiro dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hermano y dirigiéndose hacia la casa sin darse cuenta de que había otra sombra vigilante a lo lejos

* * *

><p>Fin del cap. 1. ¡Yipi! Ahora esto va a empezar así, lo bueno aun falta ¿Doyle dirá la verdad? ¿Cómo supo Zak de los chocolates escondidos de Doc? ¿Cuándo alguien me dirá "loca ya para de preguntarte cosas a ti misma"? Todo esto y más en el cap. 2<p> 


End file.
